The Matchmaker
by sapphire-angel-gem
Summary: Dumbledore is having a rather boring day. Valentine’s Day usually was boring, really, with all the teachers patrolling. So he decides to have a little fun…


**The Matchmaker**

**Summary- **Dumbledore is having a rather boring day. Valentine's Day usually was boring, really, with all the teachers patrolling. So he decides to have a little fun…

**A/N; **I originally had the plan that this story was going to go up on Valentines Day, but that fell through when I completely forgot that I had written it. So, I've decided, rather then wait another year, to just update it now. It's probably a little strange, a little random in places, but hopefully you'll like it. So, enjoy!

Feet clad in violently coloured socks were propped up on a desk that looked as though it had been hastily cleared with all of the parchment that had previously littered the space shoved to one side and anything else shoved to the other. The owner of said feet knew that he would pay for doing this, as he would later have to go through and re-organise everything, but for now he could procrastinate. And what better way to do so then to have your feet up, reclining comfortably in a chair, a rather large sized book propped up so anyone coming through the door would only see the title _Modern Wizarding Law_ when there was, in fact, a magazine entitled _Tyron's Tales_ enclosed within it, and a bowl of lemon drops easily within reach?

Though Albus Dumbledore did feel _slightly_ guilty for this. If Minerva McGonagall, his Deputy Headmistress, could see what exactly he was doing under the guise of brushing up on his law knowledge, she'd give him the tongue lashing of a century. He wasn't really too fond of those times she got angry at him, really, so he tried to not do anything that would so obviously earn her ire.

But today was different. Today was very different. Today happened to be Valentine's Day, and she wasn't around to tell him off for not acting as a regal and all-powerful headmaster should and for not acting as a role-model for his students. She was actually patrolling the corridors to try and catch the many couples up to… unsavoury deeds within the broom cupboards and empty classrooms. Dumbledore rolled his eyes. Really, the children knew they would get caught in those places. It was time they got original ideas on the best places to have a snog.

So, with all of the teachers running after the students, and with all the students running _away_ from the teachers, there really wasn't much to do. Sure, he could be answering numerous mailed questions from concerned parents, or sign something that would enable the school to go an outing or something, and sign yet another form which would enable Hogsmead visits the next year, or he could read over everything that the Ministry had sent him, followed by the even large stack of things the Minister of Magic alone had sent him, not to mention the hate mail, fan mail, death threats, newspapers… but he wasn't going to think about any of that. Today was determined to be a boring day, so he may as well bow to its wishes. It wasn't like there was really much else he could be doing.

_You could be checking on the school,_ a little voice that sound remarkably like his deputy told him sternly. Dumbledore 'harrumphed' and tried to ignore it, but it was a persistent little voice, he'd give it that. Grumpily he thought that someone should really find a way to get rid of that little voice every now and then and get his conscience off his back when he finally found the time, among everything else he had to do, to relax.

With a sigh Dumbledore closed the larger book with a snap, effectively hiding his magazine within it. He swung his feet off the desk, knocking off a few pieces of parchment as he did so, and put his shoes on. Ignoring the mess around his office and assuring himself that he would clean it up later, Dumbledore walked out of his office and descended the spiral staircase.

When he exited through the gargoyle he was pleased to note that there was no one around. Though he always spent Valentine's Day holed up in his office, teachers and students alike knew to avoid him because he always seemed really grumpy on this day, though no one knew why exactly. If they had known he was so grumpy because he was suffering from simple case of boredom, they probably would have committed the person that told them to St. Mungo's.

As he walked along a miscellaneous corridor he became aware of voices getting slightly louder every time he took a step closer to a corner. Soon he recognised the voices of Harry Potter and his best friend, Ronald Weasley. Curiosity getting the better of him he stopped at the corner. The loudness of they conversation told him that they were right around the corner, so he duck into a classroom and listened.

"I don't see why you just won't come with us, Harry," Ron was saying.

"Ron, you and Hermione are going on a _date,_" Harry said slowly, as though explaining something to a three-year-old. "When you date someone, it is not usually advised that you bring your best friend along."

"You're Hermione's best friend too," Ron said stubbornly.

"The whole of Gryffindor Tower has been waiting for you two to get together finally and go on your first, romance-filled date," Harry said, exasperated. "I am not going to tag along on that first date, no matter what you say."

"Then ask a girl to go with you," Ron said. "I don't know why you haven't done it yet…"

"Do you think I want to go out with a girl that will spend her whole time gawking stupidly at my forehead?" Harry asked disgustedly. "The only two girls who don't do that are Hermione and Ginny."

"So ask Ginny to go with you then, as a friend," said Ron in triumph.

"She might be going with someone else," Harry pointed out reasonably.

"You won't know until you ask."

"No."

"Why are you so against the idea?" Ron finally burst out, exasperated. "Is there a girl you like and she's going with someone else and you're going to stay here to nurse your broken heart?"

"It's nothing like that, Ron," Harry said patiently. "Valentine's Day is just so boring. I don't see what the whole point of the day is."

"When you get a major crush on someone, or you start dating someone you really like, then Valentine's Day will become important to you because it will be important to your girl," Ron said wisely.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"You know, Ron?" Harry finally said. "That's about the most profound thing I've ever heard you say. Which makes me doubly sure I don't really want to date if it turns you into a love-sick idiot."

Dumbledore grinned to himself in the dark. Harry was a boy after his own heart.

"Fine, be that way," said Ron in exasperation, calling back to Harry as he stormed off down the corridor. "Just don't come to me when you finally realise that I was right all along."

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry chuckled after Ron had disappeared around the corner. "It will never come to that."

Dumbledore waited for Harry's footsteps to begin fading away, but Harry only seemed to take two steps when he bumped into someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said, sounding rather embarrassed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," dismissed Ginny. "Why aren't you down in Hogsmead?"

"Don't want to go really?" Harry said. "You?"

"Same reason," sighed Ginny. "Valentine's Day is so…"

"Boring?" offered Harry.

"That!" agreed Ginny, pleased. "Valentine's Day only really means anything to the couples and the hopeless romantics who wish they were in a couple. Thankfully, I fall into neither."

"I'm glad you don't have the same ideas Ron has about Valentine's Day," Harry said, relieved. "I swear Hermione slipped something in his drink to make him all sappy."

Ginny laughed and Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully, leaning against the wall next to the door. Suddenly he grinned. Perhaps he could make Valentine's Day a little more interesting after all.

"So, what are you doing here, Harry?" asked Ginny. "One does not usually stand around in a corridor doing nothing."

"I left my book in one of the classrooms I was reading in the other night," said Harry. "I'm not sure which room it was now. I ran into your brother, who tried to convince me to go down to Hogsmead with him and Hermione."

"But they're on their date!" exclaimed Ginny, horrified and disgusted at the same time.

"That's what I said," Harry said in a long-suffering tone. "But he persisted and stormed off when I told him that there was absolutely nothing exciting about Valentine's Day, and there never would be for me, even if it is important to some girl I might fall in love with."

"I'm sure it would be better if you fell in love with a girl who found Valentine's Day extremely boring like you do, right, Harry?" teased Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry thoughtfully. "Like you."

There was a moment's awkward silence.

"Anyway," said Harry, clearing his throat. "I better keep looking for that book now."

"Yes and I have some… uh… homework that needs doing… right about now," said Ginny uncomfortably. "Bye, Harry."

She all but ran down the corridor. Dumbledore's smile grew as he looked off into the distance, thinking of the possibilities.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Harry come into the classroom until the boy started so violently at seeing him standing there he knocked over one of the chairs.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed. "What are you… I mean, how are you, sir?"

Dumbledore laughed.

"It is alright, dear boy," he said, causing a relieved look to appear on Harry's face. "You have every right to ask why I am not still locked in my office as is the usual on such a day."

"I'd lock myself in my dormitory if Ron would let me," Harry said gloomily. "But he won't for some reason. Seems to think that me being out and about on Valentine's Day will be _good _for me."

"I think it is perfectly alright for you to lock yourself away on such a day!" said Dumbledore cheerfully. "I myself have done it for many years and I have turned out just fine!"

Harry grinned at him.

"So what _are_ you doing standing in a darkened classroom with the door closed, leaning against the doorway that…" he frowned. "That so happens to be right near where I was talking with Ron and Ginny." He raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused. "You weren't eavesdropping were you, professor?"

"Eavesdropping," scoffed Dumbledore. "Who ever thought of such a word? I prefer 'being in the right place at the right time' personally."

Harry laughed and peered around the classroom. Suddenly he darted through the room and snatched a book from the desk of one of the back tables.

"Found it, finally!" he said, delighted.

"May I?" said Dumbledore curiously.

Harry blushed a little, but still handed the book over. Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow and looked at Harry with a smile.

"I didn't realise you were one for muggle clastic literature, Harry," he said, handing back the novel with the silver words stamped into a green cover. The title of the book read _Black Beauty._

"Well," said Harry, looking embarrassed to have been caught out. "I didn't get to read much when I was younger, but I still learned to like it. Hermione introduced this to me, and I've been pretending that I'm really bored with it, because I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right. I think she's seen through it though, even if Ron doesn't."

"Well, I will not take you away from reading yet another page of Anna Sewell's marvellous story before you are called to lunch," said Dumbledore with a smile.

Harry grinned at him and ran off. Dumbledore's smiled turned positively gleeful, and he had to suppress his urge to rub his hands together. Now, to get working.

Harry ran down the corridor, not really paying attention to where exactly he was heading. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had caught him out in his newest hobby within moments of Harry seeing him for the first time since he had first started reading the book.

He vaguely heard his name being called and then he suddenly ran into that someone and fell down with a thump, the book flying out of his hand. He looked up and felt his face flame as he realised who exactly he had bumped into and who had his book lying on her stomach. _It had to be her, didn't it?_

As he watched Ginny sat up and the book fell down in front of her. Curiously she picked it up and Harry hid his burning face in his hands.

"_Black Beauty,_ Harry?" she asked, amused. "Isn't that muggle literature."

"Maybe," said Harry, his voice slightly muffled from his hands.

Ginny laughed.

"I think it is," she teased, deciding to pay Harry back for the remark he made earlier and score another point in their little game. "Imagine, the Great Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world and the beacon of light, having a soft side for old classics."

"Ginny," groaned Harry, making an attempt to grab the book back, but she held it out of his reach and jumped to her feet.

"I don't think so, Harry," she grinned. "You have to catch me first."

She darted off and Harry scrambled to his feet and chased after her. He was quicker then her, but she decided to open one of the doors and dash inside to try and lose him. Without a seconds thought Harry ran in after her and bumped into her.

"Um… this is a broom cupboard, Ginny," Harry said bluntly as he looked around at the 'room' Ginny had chosen.

"Alright, let's get out of here and I'll return your ruddy book," said Ginny uneasily.

Harry turned to leave, but the door suddenly shut, throwing them into complete darkness, and locked itself with a small click. Nevertheless Harry still tried to open it.

"I think we're stuck," he said.

"Honestly Harry, you do realise there is such a thing as magic don't you?" asked Ginny, exasperated.

Harry's face burned from both embarrassment and the close proximity the smallness of the cupboard was forcing the two of them into. Ginny pulled her wand out, elbowing Harry in the stomach as she did so.

"Sorry, Harry," she said guiltily.

"It's alright," Harry gasped dramatically. "I'll live."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and pointed the wand at the door.

"_Alohomora!_" she commanded and tried to open the door.

It didn't budge.

"_Alohomora!_" she said again, frustrated that the spell would work. "Come on, you damn lock, open. _Alohomora!_"

"Ginny, stop," Harry said calmly. "Getting frustrated with a door is not going to solve our problem."

"Alright," grumbled Ginny, putting her wand away. "But it made me feel better."

"I'd like to think I didn't use magic because I guessed that magic would be no use," Harry said, his grin showing dimly in the darkness. "But that would be lying to myself."

Ginny giggled.

"It's alright, Harry," she said in mock sympathy, patting him on the arm. "You at least have me here to make up what you lack in intelligence."

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly while Ginny laughed. "That wasn't funny!"

"I thought it was," Ginny said, amused. "And it is another point to me. I plan to get many up on you for the little remark you made earlier."

"That wasn't even supposed to be insulting," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know why you are taking it so badly."

"Oh, no particular reason," Ginny said dismissively.

Harry snorted and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

_Three hours later…_

"Three hundred and sixty-four."

"Three hundred and sixty-five."

"Three hundred and sixty-six."

"Three hundred and sixty-seven."

"Three hundred and sixty-eight."

"Three hundred and sixty-nine."

"Could I ask what this is possibly accomplishing again please?"

"It's passing the time."

"Ah, yes. Three hundred and seventy."

_Another hour later…_

"Do you have a gold fish?"

"No."

"Go Fish."

"Damn, this is such a stupid game."

"I don't know why you hate this game. I love it!"

"Of course you do. You keep winning."

"And your point is?"

As it neared the fifth hour of the time the two teenagers had spent locked in the cupboard, Dumbledore listened to them from the room next door with a magical eavesdropping spell, quite amused. The things those two were willing to do so they wouldn't be bored was astounding.

"Perhaps it's a whale?" suggested Ginny's voice.

"No, I'd reckon more of a shark," said Harry firmly.

"What about a stingray?" Ginny asked.

"Or even a goldfish," said Harry helpfully.

By this time Dumbledore had, of course, lost complete track of exactly what the meaning behind their conversation was. But it was amusing nonetheless.

"Okay, I give up," Ginny finally declared after sitting in the cupboard for over six hours. "When I found who locked us in this cupboard I will personally strangle them!"

"I'll help," Harry offered. "I'm just not sure why they did it in the first place."

Ginny shrugged and flopped back on the floor to sit in the cramped space. Harry looked at her and a mischievous look entered his eyes.

"Harry, what are you up to?" asked Ginny warily, moving away slightly. That look meant trouble.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said unconvincingly.

That was just before he pounced and started tickling her mercilessly. Ginny shrieked with laughter and tried to push him away, but she couldn't as the space was so small. Finally she managed to tickle in return and Harry retreat with a laugh.

Grinning, deciding that payback now was good, Ginny leapt on him and started tickling him in the sides. Harry laughed uncontrollably, not even having the energy to push her off him.

Finally Ginny stopped and lay still. That was when she realised that Harry was lying the fully length of the cupboard and she was on top of him. More importantly there was no where for her to roll off onto and she was on top of him in a way that would make it extremely difficult for him to move so she could have such space.

There was also the minor difficulty of how close their faces were and the fact that Harry had not yet noticed their predicament.

Harry waited while his breathing returned to normal, suppressing the urge to laugh. Obviously being trapped in a cupboard for so long was making him go slightly loopy. Which meant he needed to get out, with Ginny since she didn't need to be any more insane then she already was, as fast as possible.

"Um… Harry?" Ginny said tentatively.

Harry looked up and noticed first that their faces were rather close together. Then he realised their predicament.

"Oh, merlin," he sighed.

"That's about right," Ginny agreed.

She was finding it harder by the minute to suppress the urge to just lean down and kiss him, with the chance of ruining a perfectly good friendship.

"So… what do we do now?" Harry asked uncomfortably, shifting a bit; he was lying on the deck of muggle playing cards they were using to play Go Fish.

"Not entirely sure," said Ginny, swallowing visibly. "Wait until someone is kind enough to let us out?"

"I'm surprised Ron and Hermione haven't come looking for us yet," said Harry. "We must have been in here for hours!"

"Something like that," agreed Ginny.

For a last time she tried to suppress the urge, but then gave up. _Damn it all. If he hates me, he hates me. The rewards are too tempting to pass up._

Slowly she lowered her head to Harry's and his eyes widened slightly, but he didn't move away from her. Her lips touch his and suddenly all other thought was swept from Harry's mind. This felt _right._

Suddenly she pulled away, looking slightly fearful.

"I'm sorry, Harry…" she began, before Harry shook his head at her and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Don't be," he grinned when they came up for air. "Though I might be when your brothers find out that their baby sister is dating a 'big boy'."

"That was a low blow," said Ginny with a smile. "But I'm too far in heaven to care right now. I'll think of a good retort later."

Just as he bent her head for another kiss the door clicked and they both froze. Stumbling over each other they tried to get to their feet. Harry grabbed the handle and opened the door, causing them both to tumble into the corridor, right at the feet of an astonished Ron and Hermione.

"Finally!" Harry and Ginny both cried.

"I'll just pick up these cards," Ginny grinned. "Oh and here's your book. You'll have to tell me the full story of that sometime."

Harry took _Black Beauty_, and then a throat being cleared made them both jump and swing around to see their amused friends.

"I see you two had an eventful day," said Hermione, failing to hide her grin.

"Very," agreed Ginny. "Being locked in a cupboard for hours can certainly be interesting."

"Well, if your sanity is still intact enough for you to realise how interesting it was," Harry reminded her.

"Harry, you had nothing to worry about," Ginny said sweetly, shoving the cards into her pocket. "Your sanity flew the coop years ago."

Hermione's and Ron's grins seemed to have faded a little. It seemed what they had hoped would happen had not. At least, they believed so until Ginny reached up and kissed Harry quickly, causing him to grin.

"See you later, Harry," she said, winking at him.

"Okay," Harry agreed. "Oh, and don't forget to add today's marks."

"I won't," said Ginny, rounding a corner.

"Well, how did this happen then?" Ron asked, blinking.

"It's a long story," Harry grinned. "It's best I tell it to you in the common room."

"So, what do you think of Valentine's Day now, Harry?" Ron grinned, obviously expecting a different answer from this morning.

Harry looked at him, amused.

"Honestly?" he asked. "Valentine's Day is still a boring day for, how did Ginny put it?... for those who are not 'couples or hopeless romantics'."

"You and Ginny are a couple now!" said Ron triumphantly.

"Yes, but we still believe Valentine's Day is boring," said Harry, laughing at Ron's indignant look.

As they walked slowly up the corridor Hermione raised an eyebrow at the book Harry was carrying and grinned.

"Is that they book I leant you, Harry?" she asked sweetly.

Harry groaned.

Dumbledore's feet were propped up on the desk again and he was smiling at his day's work, which no one would ever suspect. He had the large law tomb open on his lap, with the magazine inside, again.

The day could not have gone better, and it was actually quite interesting too! This would certainly be a day to remember next year.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore started and dropped his book, exposing his magazine, and looked guiltily up at his angry Deputy.

"Good Evening, Minerva," he said with a small smile. He looked around his messy office with a sigh. "I knew there was something I was forgetting to do today."


End file.
